The Beginning
by Yuki Cross Kiryu
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki are headed home. Zero wants to avoid heartache. But what happens when you can't deny fate. The beginning of the end. Pairings: KanxYuuki ZeroxYuuki CainxRuka
1. Goodbyes

This title is entitled Good-byes. It is told in Yuki's POV. It takes place in basically the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty, but with my own little added parts that mix in with the manga. Please note that I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

I walked slowly around my room to make sure I had everything stuffed into my bags. I walked to the window; a gentle breeze blew in and caused my white dress to move slightly, and looked at the now almost nonexistent moon dormitory, and remembered the talk I had with Zero after we killed my uncle Rido.

* * *

"_Yuki, you do realize that I'll have to kill you someday?" Zero asked turning to look at the now rising sun as he lowered his Bloody Rose gun._

"_Yes. And it also means that we will never be able to see each other again." I replied as I turned away from him holding Artemus. The wind began to blow gently around us._

"_Yes," He said as he grabbed my hand and spun me around so that I was facing him, "it does." He added as he stared into my mahogany eyes. Sure I'll miss him, but Hunters are supposed to kill vampires like me. _

"_Good-bye Zero." I said as I turned to walk away._

"_Good-bye Yuki." He said sadly as he released my hand so I could walk away. _

I didn't look back to see Zero. Because I knew if I did I would probably end up crying like the child I am. I grabbed my bags off my bed and made a final look around the room, and then I headed out of the room never to return. The halls are still silenced and empty, so I walked down the stairs and opened up the front doors and walked into the morning sunlight.

* * *

"Yuki-sama, Kaname is almost ready to leave. He is still in his room at the moment." A voice from my right said. I raised my hand and looked in the direction and noticed Aidou and Kain standing beneath a nearby tree. I nodded my head and headed toward my fiancée's room. I arrived outside his door in a matter of minutes. I knocked and then entered his room, dragging in my bags along with my body. He turned to look at me just as I pulled my bag through the doorway.

"Yuki what are you doing?" He asked as walked over to me.

"I'm going with you." I said as I looked into his mahogany eyes. Oh no, he probably hears my racing heart and now I'm blushing. He must think I'm completely stupid.

"Yuki you don't have to come with me." He said as he kneeled down in front of me, causing his button down shirt to wrinkle and his hair to become messier.

"I know, but I want to." I said as I hugged him close and began to stroke his hair.

"Oh Yuki. Thank you." He said as he stood up. He then bent down and gently placed his lips on mine. After a couple moments, he broke the kiss and added, "We had better go if want to make it to our home.

"Alright." I said as I let go of him to pick up my giant bag. Suddenly millions of questions entered my mind. He picked up his small bag off of his couch. He took my hand and then we jumped down from his second story window. We walked to the main gate. Upon arrival, I heard my name called, so I stopped walking. I turned to look back at the academy and noticed the Chairman running after us. He caught us and I was engulfed in a hug.

"Kaname, if you hurt my Yuki in any way, I'll personally kill you." He said gravely. "Good-bye daughter." He said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Good-bye Chair—I mean Dad." I said as I hugged him, which caused him to begin bawling.

"Come on Yuki, we have a long way to go." Kaname said as he started to pull me towards the stairs that led into town. I waved bye to daddy, then turned and became in sync with Kaname as we walked away.

"Kaname-sama please wait for us." A female voice from behind us whispered. I turned and I saw Ruka, Cain, and Aidou standing at the top of the stairs.

"You don't have to follow me, you are free to do as you please now." Kaname said without having turned around. He placed his bags on the ground realizing that it might be a little while before we begin walking again.

"We realize this but Kaname-sama is our friend." Aidou-sempai said looking at me with eyes that said "convince him to let us come along." Honestly I swear he is such a baby sometimes even though he's genius he acts really dumb.

"Alright," Kaname said looking at me, "you can come along as long as you do not get in mine or Yuki's way or on our nerves." He added as he picked up his bag, and began to walk towards town. I grabbed his hand and walked with him. Ruka, Cain, and Aidou followed close behind us all the way to the train station. Kaname, being generous as he is, got each of first class tickets although he still wouldn't tell me where we are going. (A/N. Kaname purchases the tickets and makes sure that Yuki doesn't see the stop. He does show the others and tells them the exact location. Yes Kaname-sama is evil because I made him that way. :P)

"We have an hour before the train leaves." Kaname said as he looked around our little group (gang).

"Alright. What are we going to do in this 'said' hour?" Aidou-sempai asked looking a little annoyed.

"Umm…how about we get something to eat and walk around?" I said unsure of what we could do.

"Okay." Cain-sempai said sounding obviously bored.

* * *

So how was that. I know it seems short but oh well. Reviews would be awesome. Please don't kill me…-hides in corner-


	2. The Awkward Silence

Well I'm not dead so here's another chapter. This one is still in Yuki's POV and called The Awkward Silence. Hope u like! .

We walked back into town and that's when I noticed it. Ruka was holding hands with Cain-sempai. She moves on rather quickly. (A/N for those of you who don't know Ruka was head-over-heels for Kaname before Yuki was awakened.) Seeing them holding hands caused me to grab onii-sama's hand.

"Yuki what is wrong?" Kaname asked staring into my mahogany eyes.

"Why won't you tell me where 'our home' is?" I asked causing him to stop.

"Because it is a surprise." He said as we began walking again. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked a couple minutes later.

"Umm…I know! It's a little shop that sells my favorite parfait." I said I as I started dragging onii-sama in the direction of the shop.

"Okay Yuki. Whatever you want." He said as he became in step with me once again. We walked in silence for another five minutes, and the others are still behind us, then we made it the restaurant. We walked, causing the little bell to ring, sat down, and waited for someone to take our order.

"Welcome. Are ya'll ready to order?' She asked with a foreign accent I couldn't place. (A/N I made her have a Texan accent.) I noticed that her nametag said Alice.

"Not quite yet." Aidou-sempai said. He looks like he obviously has no idea on what he's going to get.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes then." Alice said as she headed towards a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Aidou-sempai, I bet you'd enjoy the parfait." I said politely.

"Oh yea. It does look really good. I'll go with that." He said smiling, but it seems like he's upset about something.

"So Yuki do you really wanna walk around after we eat?" onii-sama asked curiously.

Of course I don't, I wanna go back to the Academy and say good-bye to everyone else. Especially Yori-chan. "Yes." He was about say something else but didn't because Alice was walking towards us.

"Ya'll ready to order?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, we will all have the parfait." Kaname said politely.

"Okay, it'll be 'bout fifteen minutes." She said before turning and walking towards the kitchen. We waited in silence. It seems like everyone else knows a secret, but no one will speak the truth. Alice came back with our order and we ate in silence.

* * *

-comes out of corner- Well two chapters down. Reviews and comments would be appreciated. Life is going to get in my way soon, so don't kill me if I don't update often –goes back into corner-


	3. Zero's New Beginning

This chapter takes place when chapter one took place only its Zero's version. This chapter is entitled Zero's New Beginning. Hope u like!

I put on my jacket and made one final look around. The Chairman found me an apartment for me down in town so naturally I wanted to move down there. I stopped in front of my window and looked at the remainder of the moon dormitory, and the conversation I had with Yuki floated back to me.

"Yuki you do realize that I'll have to kill you someday." I said as I lowered my gun and stared into the rising sun.

"_Yes. And it also means that we will never see each other again." She said as she turned away from me. The wind blew gently as Artemus and Bloody Rose returned to normal._

"_Yes," I said as I grabbed her hand and spun her around so that she stared into my lavender-purple eyes, "it does." I added as I stared into her mahogany eyes. Yes I'm going to miss her (a lot!) but I'll have to kill her if she ever ends up on the Association's lists._

"_Goodbye, Zero." She whispered as she began to walk awry from me. _

"_Goodbye Yuki." I said sadly as I released her hand and turned away from her so that she wouldn't she the tears that ran down my face._

I grabbed my bag and headed out of my room. I headed down the stairs and towards the Chairman's office. I looked to my right when I exited the dorm and saw Cain, Aidou, and Yuki heading towards the Moon Dormitory. No doubt they're going to Kuran. I shook my head to dispel any thought I had about her, since I shouldn't be thinking about her anyway I mean she's engaged to him, so you know what never mind. I turned left and headed to Kaien's office. I walked in silence, the gentle breeze barely making my silver hair move.

"Yo." A voice that I recognized as my sensei said from ahead of me.

"Yagari-sensei." I said as I began walking beside him.

"The chairman and I have something I have to discuss with you. He said as we entered the office building.

"Alright." I said as we entered the office. I sat my bag down and looked at Kaien sitting behind his still broken desk. (He honestly should have that fixed.), and then to Yagari.

"What do you want?" I asked turning my attention to Kaien.

"We want you to be president of the Hunter Association." Kaien said as he stood up and looked out the window.

"Why me? I mean you're more qualified and experienced." I said trying to control my anger. I don't want to be president; they rarely get to perform kills.

"That has nothing to do with it. I have to manage the school, and we've already asked the other members and they want you as president." He said as he looked in the direction of the main gate. "Oh excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." He said as he took off out of the office. I walked over to the window and noticed why he ran out. Yuki, Kuran, and his three favorites were standing at the gate. Why can't I avoid her? She keeps showing up wherever I go.

"So do you accept the position?" Yagari asked drawing my attention back to the room.

"Yes." I said as I turned back to watch her leave. Well good luck Yuki, I know that you probably won't need it but I'm wishing it anyway.

"Hey Zero are you even listening to me?" Kaien yelled waking me up from fantasy land. I shook a little to fully wake up. And anyway when did he get back anyway. I obviously missed him.

"Huh. What were you saying?" I replied turning around and nearly hitting him in the process.

"Agh. Why do I even bother?" He said as he sat down.

"I'm going into town for a few hours." I said as I walked out of his office. I hadn't noticed it earlier but Yagari was gone when Kaien came back in. I walked to the gate and headed down the stairs. Honestly why do I even bother anymore? I walked into town and saw, you guessed it, Yuki yet again. Honestly is there a sign that I'm missing somewhere because last time I checked she didn't want me. It looks like she's headed toward the train station. Good, I think I'm going to get some ramen. I walked along the main road until I smelled the familiar smell of ramen.

"Hey Zero. The usual?" Hitari asked as I walked in.

"Sure." I said as I sat behind the bowl of ramen he placed on the bar.

"So how's life been treating you lately." He asked as he stirred his cooking soup.

Well the love of my life turned out to be someone that I hate. She chose to stay with her brother and not me. And now I'm president of the Hunter Association. "Not so well." I said as I swallowed.

So another chapter. Poor poor Zero. Why does he have to be tortured so much?

-enter Zero- Zero: Stop torturing me!

Me: No. –runs away laughing-

Zero: I'm going to kill you when I catch you!

Reviews would be good. Will Zero catch and kill me? Tune in for the next installment of The Beginning to find out.


	4. The Silence

Okay I'm sorry that I haven't added any new chapters in forever but life has been in my way and this is the first chance I've gotten to work so here's "The Silence". And it's in Yuuki's POV.

* * *

I looked around at everyone's faces and saw the same things: a dark secret that everyone knows but won't tell … even onii-sama. "Well Yuuki, we'd better go if we want to make the train." Kaname said as he interrupted the silence standing in the process.

"Alright," I replied as I stood up. I looked up at him and noticed that he was trying to hide his emotions from me so that means that Zero is somewhere near here. We walked out of the café and headed towards the train station.

Which means that we'll have to pass the Ramen Shop, so I might get to see Zero one last time before I disappear forever with onii-sama.

"Yuuki, do you have any idea where you are going?" Aidou-sempai asked as he walked along side me to my left since Kaname on my right.

"No, I don't. Kaname refuses to tell me. Do you know where we are going?" I replied as I began to scope out the stores and shops to see Zero if he was eating.

"No," he said slowing his pace to join Kain and Ruka once again. Almost there two more buildings to go. And *insert drum roll* no Zero. Hmm…I could have sworn that he was somewhere around here…guess not. Oh well. (A/N – Zero sensed Yuki and took off into the alleyway out of her sight when she passed by.) I made the wrong decision to turn around and say Ruka and Kain having a mobile-make-out moment. Finally, we arrived at the train station. We boarded the train and took our seats in first class. I sat down next to onii-sama and faintly heard the conductor yelling all aboard. I placed my head on onii-sama's shoulder and shut my eyes. I faintly heard onii-sama whisper I love you, before I plunged into the dark abyss of my subconscious.

* * *

Well how was that?  
Not too harsh or too short I hope.  
Well stay updated to read the next installment.

*Zero is too busy to chase after me so I can add more chapters yay*

-Princess Yuki-chan-


	5. The Truth Revealed

-Enters- Hello my avid readers! This chapter is called The Truth Revealed. Hope you enjoy. Oh and it's in Yuuki's POV. –Exits-

* * *

I looked around me and saw the Academy! Wait how am I at the academy the last thing I remember is sitting next to onii-sama on the train. "Kaname!" I decided to yell. I stood quiet for a few seconds before yelling "Kaannaammee!", but to no avail because I got no sound except for the wind. I looked around the campus hoping to find someone, but there was no one. And then I got to the fountain and looked up into the sky and noticed that it was black and filled with glittering stars. I don't remember any stars in the sky before now, and why is it so quiet at least an owl should be making some noise.

"Yuuki? Yuki, what are … what are you doing here?" A mysteriously appearing hooded figure asked.

"I don't …I don't know. Who are you?" I yelled backing away from them.

"Yuki don't you realize who I am?" The voice asked sarcastically.

"Zero … Zero is that you?" I asked walking closer to the figure as they lifted their hands.

"Yes," he replied lowering his hood and revealing his silver hair, "it's me." He added as he began walking towards me.

"I … I … what am I doing here?" I asked backing away once again.

"You are seeing what your heart has been trying to tell you." He replied as he took my hands and held them within his.

"I … are you sure?" I asked I tilted my head to stare into his eyes.

"Yes … you just don't want to believe it do you?" He replied as he broke eye contact with me.

"I … I don't know." I said as I looked down at the ground blushing.

"Please believe Yuki because your heart would never lie to you." He said as he forced me to look him in the eye.

"I … I do, but how … how are we ever going to be together?" I asked him crying into his chest. He put his arms around me and began to stroke my hair.

"I'll meet you at the … in … days," he said through static as he began to disappear like a ghost.

"What I …I can't understand you!" I yelled panicking.

"I love …" he replied as he disappeared before my eyes.

* * *

"No. Don't leave me Zero!" I yelled as I jumped up and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was back in the real world and everyone was looking at me like I said something wrong.

"Yuuki? What's wrong?" Kaname asked as he pulled me down into his lap.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare that's all." I replied before kissing so he couldn't question me. And then I stood up so he couldn't trick me into giving him any other answer.

"Alright. We have an hour drive ahead of us still." Kaname said as he stood up.

"Okay. Onii-sama." I said as I followed him off the train. I realized then that I must have really hurt him when I yelled out Zero's name. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier." I added once we arrived at Aidou-sempai's car.

"Yuuki …Yuuki why do you think that you hurt me?" He asked opening up my door on the shiny black turbo 911 Porsche. (A/N – I have no idea what kind of car Aidou has so I filled in that part with my favorite type of car. Haha. )

"Because you refuse to look me in the eye and you refuse to touch me in any way." I said as I slid into the middle seat.

"Yuuki … I …I understand." He said as he sat down to my left.

"What?" I yelled at him causing everyone to look at me like I was losing my mind.

"I know you yearn for Zero, I can tell from your blood." He replied to me before turning forward. "Do you know where you are going Aidou?" He asked.

"Yea," he replied as he turned the car on. I couldn't say anything. I broke onii-sama's heart and then he turned around and shattered mine. What could I say to him?

"I'm going to go retrive Zero." Kaname said aloud after a few minutes of the awakard silence with a sigh.

"Onii-sama…" I whispered turning to look at him.

"Yuki…" he replied turning to look at me.

"Zero is planning on meeting us at wherever we're going in I don't know how many days." I whispered back.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously,

"He … he told me in the dream. He said I'll meet you the blank in blank days." I said aloud.

"What do you mean blank?" Aidou-sempai asked.

"I couldn't hear what he was saying because of what seemed like static." I replied.

"Oh… well at least we don't have to go retrieve him now." Onii-sama said.

"Yea." I replied. I shouldn't have said anything at hurts both me and onii-sama. I wish I could go back in time and erase everything that has happened rode in silence until we stopped for some reason.

"Yuuki please put this blinkfold on." Kaname asked as I stepped out of the car.

"Alright." I said as I took the blindfold and tied it over my soon as I placed my hands by my sides, someone presumably onii-sama picked me up bridal style and began to carry me up what seemed like a hill. It seemed like at least twenty minutes before I was on my own feet again.

"Welcome to the Kuran Mansion, Yuuki." Kaname said as he took off my blindfold. Then I saw my home for the first time. The place I lived and then was forced to forget. It has all my memories, even the ones I don't remember now.

"Onii-sama, I … I don't know what to say." I managed to say through my happy tears. "I –" I started to say something just as the main doors to the house flew open. Zero came into view with the funniest face I've ever seen and it seemed like he was trying to hide someone from view of everyone outside. Well now it looks like two people.

"Welcome home, Yuuki." A female voice from behind Zero said.

"Who are you?" I asked as Zero moved to the side, revealing the two people he was hiding.

* * *

-enters- Oh. Cliffy.  
Who are the two people that Zero revealed?  
Whoever can guess the right answer I will reveal the answer to.  
–walks out the doors and gets hit by flying projectiles.-  
Hey stop throwing stuff or I won't post another chapter.  
–projectiles stop-

~Princess Yuki-chan~


End file.
